Song Drabbles
by KissMeCrazy
Summary: This is a collection of song fics that I wrote. I listen to alot of songs and some of them give me inspiration. So I thought about making a song Drabble. This will be Harry/Any male. So that would make it slash. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly)

Pairing: Harry/Severus.

Song: Kelly Clarckson - Because of you.

* * *

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

Harry Potter always thought of his firsts in life. The first time he got a letter. Or the first gift he ever got. The first time he found out that he was a wizard and not a freak. He hated the first time he found out that his parents were not killed in a drunk car accident but were in fact murdered by a mad man. Also he hate that people made him famous because he didn't die when his parents did.

The first time he stepped into Hogwarts and felt the castles magic run in his veins like it was welcoming him. His first real home.

The first enemy. Who wasn't even _HIS_ enemy but his fathers. The way the man would sneer at him more so than any other student. The first time he saw his parents in the mirror of Erised.

The first time he fought Voldemort. The first time he meet his godfather. The first time he saw someone die in front of him broke his heart.

As the years passed by and many first. The moment he fell in love with the same man that hate him. The first time they kissed.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

The first time they made love. The feeling of his lover moving inside of him and above him. The first time they both confessed their love to the other.

When ever his lover was summoned by Voldemort he would beg him not to go and that was the first time he refused him anything ever since they became lovers. He ties his best not to cry every time that happens. He just sits alone even among his friends sending them fake smiles and reassurances.

The first time he saw his lover kill someone. He saw him kill the only father and mentor his lover looked up to. And that was his first heart break.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Even with that he never lost faith in him. Because he knew. He knew everything. Even when no one told him he knew. That was the first time he found out that he was a seer. And he told his lover that he knew and that he would never be able to push him away. So they kept meeting but always in secret. It was in one of their meeting that his lover promised him forever for the first time. Right before the day the battle would start he found out for the first time he was pregnant. That was just another plus to make him fight even harder.

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

In the middle of the battle every eye was on Harry not because of his fighting. But because of the anguished scream he let loos. He couldn't stop it. He didn't see it in time to stop it. That was the very first time that he felt rage. Pure unstoppable rage. He ended it right then and there. He killed the man that killed his parent. The man that killed his...Killed his lover.

As soon as the battle ended. It was the first time he fell apart.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

The first time he stood at his lovers grave crying his heart out. Hugging his middle.

The first time he held his daughter in his arms and the first time he looked at her onyx eyes. So much like her fathers.

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

The first time he held his daughter and visited his lover's grave with her.

Because of you

Because of you

The first time he confessed what he felt in front of his lover's grave.

"I'm afraid because you left me Severus." He whispered through his tears hugging_ THEIR_ daughter close to his broken heart.

* * *

oh my god I cried even when I was writing it

Tell me what you think.

Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or SPN.

Pairing: Harry/Sam.

Song: Keith Urban - Tonight I wanna cry.

* * *

Alone in this house again tonight

I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine

There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me

The way that it was and could have been surrounds me

I'll never get over you walkin' away

A lone figure sat on a couch in an empty living room. Holding a photo in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other silently crying. The muted T.V. light showed his tear stained cheeks as he looked down at the photo in his hand. The picture showed himself with a smaller figure sleeping on the same couch he was now siting on. The smaller angel was sleeping on his chest. His chin length black curls splayed all over his chest. Red plump lips slightly parted in sleep. The emerald green eyes he knew were hidden behind closed eyelids.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on

"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone

Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters

It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better

But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

He didn't mean to do it. He was just so angry and drunk. They were fighting a lot lately and he was jealous of anyone that came close to him or got his attention. He was driven mad. He didn't listen to the voice in. His head that sounded a lot like his brother that told him not to do it. But his hand moved without his knowledge. He just stood frozen by what he did that he couldn't even realize that his lover left.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

He raised his head when he heard the sound of the door opening. His lover slowly made his way to him and stood in front of him. Looking at him with softness in his green eyes that he didn't deserve. He looked at him for a moment before hugging his middle tightly. His head rested against his lovers chest. With the green eyed man's arms hugging his head. Murmuring calming words to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to do it." he cryed as he hugged his lover tighter.

"It's okay. I understand." Harry said with tears running down his bruised cheek.

"It won't happen again. I love you please don't leave me." Sam looked up at green eyes and pleaded to him.

Harry caressed his cheek softly smiling softly at him.

"I know. I love you too." He pressed his lips gently against his kneeling lover.

After that Sam promised himself that he will never harm his lover even if his life depended on it.

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain

From my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry

* * *

I just love looooove this song it moves me.

A little angsty but come on

Peace :)


End file.
